


Colder Than Snow

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a wintry day, Yugi remembers a promise he couldn’t keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Than Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yugi-Oh! *bursts out crying*  
> 

It was snowing.

The pretty flakes danced and twirled on the wind outside of his window like fairies at play. Flutter flutter, to and fro. A short, carefree existence.  
Yugi snorted to himself. He had no business being jealous of frozen water. Then he frowned and touched his fingers to the frigid glass.

Yami never got to see the snow.

Tears burned in his violet eyes.  
He had promised he would show him snow, but the winter Yami was still with him had been unusually warm. Only icy rain had fallen that year.  
Yami had really wanted to see snow. Water frozen into white puffs that he couldn’t visualize and didn’t seem real when on the television.

Yugi grabbed a jacket and went outside. He sat in the frozen, white desert, ignoring the chill that crawled into his bones. The wind bit at his cheeks and assaulted his wild hair, making the colorful spikes look like a living flame.

He didn’t mind the cold so much. It was colder in his heart where a desert heat used to be. It was colder in his soul room where the childish toys and plush bed had disappeared, leaving only bare walls and a stone floor.

Yugi slid bare fingers over the bits of powdery ice gathering on him. He imagined how Yami would have felt, imagined the marvel that would have filled crimson eyes as he explored this new element.

He sat like that for a long time, letting the snow cocoon him in a frozen blanket.  
Yugi wondered if he stayed there long enough, if he could bring the snow with him to Paradise. Yami would be pleased...after he was done being mad at him.

No...  
A sigh escaped nearly frozen lips. He stood stiffly and looked out at the white ocean. Yami wouldn’t want him to do something like that. All he could do was to offer the use of his eyes to the spirit, like in old times.

Yugi looked at the slate sky, snowflakes kissed his dark lashes. “Can you see it, Yami? Can you see the snow?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
